Mike's Secret
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Mike confesses his feels for Bella...Bella confesses hers for Mike. Bella/Edward. One shot.


_A/N: I don't own Twilight, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be writing books. Mike fans may want to steer clear._

_Just a short fic about the vile Mike Newton. I don't like him in the books, but something tells me I'm going to in the film. The song is by The Veronicas, but I changed the last line of the chorus to make it more relevant to the fic. It's told from Bella's POV. I edited it once, but stupidly forgot to save it, so if there are any mistakes please that me know and I'll fix them. Enjoy, and please review!_

I can't believe him. Of all the stupid idiotic things for Mike to do, this has to be the worst. I parked the car and walked quickly to the house to try and stay as dry as possible. Well, as dry as you can in Forks. Thank God Charlie wasn't home yet, I didn't think I could handle his accusation towards Edward right now. Because I knew that's who he would blame when he saw my foul mood.

Edward. The name made my heart seize up. Even though it was raining the sun was out, a rarity in this small town. Since the Cullens couldn't be seen in the sunlight they had taken the opportunity to go hiking. Or, as I knew they were, hunting. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Edward to be around me, what with me constantly pushing his boundaries. I knew he could never hurt me, deliberately or otherwise, but he didn't trust himself. He saw himself as a monster, but he could kill all the people in Forks and he would still be my sparkling angel.

I dragged myself up the stairs and into my room, tripping over my own feet on the way but landing on my bed. The sheets smelt of Edward delicious scent from when he had held me in my sleep the previous night. I haven't the faintest idea how I ever even remotely managed without him, even in zombie like state. I feel so empty, so lost and alone without him. I feel cold, but not in the way I want to. I want to feel his cold marble body next to mine, and I never want him to leave.

I switched on my CD player and selected a random track. It was a CD that Jasper had given me a while ago as an apology for him trying to kill me. I didn't blame him and said I had forgiven him ages ago, but he insisted on trying to make it up to me, so he gave me a stack of CD for the radio in my truck. Some of them were by Muse - my favourite band. Others were things I never would have thought of listening to, but found out I actually quite liked. Like The Veronicas, which is the disk that happened to be in the machine.

I thought about trying to find something to do to distract myself until our reunion, but I didn't think anything could distract me from Mike Newton's…confession. He cornered my after English class when I was packing my books away. He was my too-loyal dog, always following me around when I wanted to be left alone. Emmett sometimes jokes that he's the founder of my fan club, but he was getting slightly obsessive. The way he would look at Edward with jealousy and rage. He had to know that Edward was my everything by now.

_You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know_

"Hi, Bella," he said in that deep voice he had taken to talking to me in. I think he thought it was alluring or something, but it was just irritating. I could tell he was uncomfortable, but with Edward no where near by I couldn't understand why. "How are you?"

I just shrugged. "I'm OK I guess. You?" I asked out of politeness more than anything.

He smiled. "I'm OK, too."

"That's good," I said, for lack of a response.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His light blonde hair was gelled in its usual fashion and his clothes were loose and casual. He was the sort of person I think Charlie would have wanted me to date before the whole vampire-werewolf thing started. Mike was a nice enough person. He would make some girl happy one day. I just wasn't that girl.

"Erm, I was wondering…if I could talk to you for a moment?" he asked, absently running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sure," I said slowly. It was times like this when I missed Edward more than ever. And Alice. Mike would never be able to get a word in edgeways with her with me. "What's on your mind, Mike?"

His eyes drifted to my chest, but then quickly to the floor. I sometimes wondered what went through his head, but judging from the way Edward tensed when I entered a room with Mike in it, I probably didn't want to know.

_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
And I don't care what you say _

"Well, I was just thinking about your first day here at Forks High, when I first met you," I remembered. He was the first person to introduce himself to me. The new girl. I indicated for him to continue, not really sure where this was going. But I didn't have anywhere to be but the cafeteria, and I wasn't even that hungry. "And I remember thinking, Wow, she really is something special."

I felt myself involuntarily blush. It was an automatic response to a compliment and I hated it. I sometimes wondered if it agitated Edward – all the blood rushing to my face. But perhaps I did it often enough for him to have gotten used to it.

"I tried to get your attention, but you only had eyes for Cullen," his voice was laced with venom as he spat the last word.

I felt my anger levels rise. How could he not see how happy Edward made me? Why couldn't anyone see? Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Charlie - my own father even. They were all against me - against us. Didn't he remember what I was like without him? I subconsciously wrapped an arm around my torso as the memories hit.

"And then he left, and I thought I finally had a shot. I thought that if I could make you forget, you'd see me the same way I see you," he took my hand in his. It was all sweaty. I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip. If Edward were around, Mike would be a dead man. I mean, I didn't particularly like Mike, he's too clingy, but I didn't want him hurt.

"I tried to go round to your house and see how you were, but you were lifeless. You were hearing what I was saying, but weren't acknowledging any of it. You were…empty, like a zombie," he said quietly.

_Every time you come around  
You just look me up and down  
And then you try to hold my hand  
I'm confused now I don't understand_

He was right though. A zombie is exactly how I would describe myself after Edward left. I remembered Mike's various visits, remember him trying to comfort me, but it only made me uncomfortable – him being in my room. I felt at if I was betraying Edward somehow with Mike's presence. I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear the words coming out of his mouth.

But then I found Jacob, and he pulled me out of the darkness. It was just too bad that I was dragged into a deeper one because of it.

"I –" I started, but Mike cut me off, his sweaty hand still uncomfortably in my own.

"No, please. I need to say this before I change my mind," he bit his bottom lip for a moment before dragging his eyes up to meet mine.

I could feel the pulse from his thumb pounding. God, what he did want to tell me that made him so nervous? He had never been a nervous guy – much. He generally seemed quite confident, sometimes overly so.

"Bella, I… Iloveyou," he said that last part really quickly, but I still heard it.

I'm not sure how long I stood there for, staring at him. It could have been a few minutes, or a few hours, time seemed to slow. Of all the things that could have come out of his mouth, this was not what I expected.

I mean, I knew he was attracted to me, but _love?_ Never did I imagine that he was in love with me. Whatever happened to him and Jessica? I might have heard something about them breaking up, but it was during the time Edward left; everything is hazy. I tried to forget that painful time.

"Oh, um…OK," I finally mumbled. It was better than nothing.

I watched his face fall slightly and suddenly felt bad. Mike really wasn't all that bad, just a little obsessive. A lot obsessive. I'm sure some women must like obsessive. In ten years or so I'm sure Mike would be married with kids. Just not with me. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of a mini-Mike.

"Bella," he said, looking more like a lost puppy now than ever. "I know that you're in love with Edward – it doesn't take a genius to see that – but I have to know, do you have _any_ feelings for me?"

_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
And I don't care what you say  
_

I didn't know how to answer. I was just completely frozen. But for once in my life, luck seemed to be watching me – the bell for next period echoed down the corridors.

"Mike, I… I have to go," I mumbled lamely. Then I ran back to my truck and drove home, not caring about getting into trouble for skipping school.

I couldn't face Mike in class after that. It would be too awkward. If he loved me why didn't he want me to be happy. With Edward. Surely he would want what is best for me?

As the song ended I realised Mike deserved an answer. He deserved to know how I felt about him. After all, I'd be a vampire soon and would never see him again, one day the memory of him would fade. When I first moved to Forks he gave me his phone number and e-mail address in case I ever had any questions. I switched on the computer and started typing.

_Mike,_

_You said you wanted to know how I feel about you. Well, this is what I came up with._

_Bella_

Then I slipped the CD that Jasper had given me into the computer and copied the track I wanted to send him - the song I was just listening to - and clicked send. I think it summed up my feelings quite nicely.


End file.
